Murphy Was An Optimist
by RGoodfellow64
Summary: What happened after Rick left Kate at the end of season 3's 'One Life To Lose'


Murphy Was An Optimist

by RGoodfellow64

.

.

Disclaimer: I'm lucky I could get out a story let alone come up with a clever way to say I don't own these characters.

.

.

.

As the elevator doors slowly began to close, Castle sighed as he watched Beckett bring her phone to her ear to speak to Motorcycle boy, and when they finally closed he shook his head and thought, 'Why?' He lifted his hand but stopped short of punching the wall, not only would it hurt, but also Beckett would hear the noise, and he didn't want her to know how upset he was. However, by the time he passed the second floor on his way to the first, he hit the wall with the side of his fist and decided that although it did hurt, he also felt slightly better, if only for a moment.

'Dammit!' he thought, 'Every time…Every. Single. Time! Without fail when it seems we're making progress he manages to interrupt.' Castle took a deep breath as the elevator stopped at the first floor and the doors began to open, before stepping out he looked up and said to the Universe, "I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm getting sick and tired of this constantly happening, and things better start changing soon!"

When he stepped out of the elevator, he put on his professional face and nodded to the desk Sergeant, who smiled and waved back, before leaving the precinct. He looked at his watch and realized that Ryan and Esposito would already be at the Old Haunt and he figured he should still make an appearance despite wanting to be alone. He sighed again as he lifted his arm and waved down a taxi.

.

.

Kate gazed with pleasure at the wonderful photo Castle had given her, not only was it of the entire cast of Temptation Lane, but everyone on the cast had signed it "To Kate". Her eyes misted again as she thought how excited her mother would be with this photo, and she relived that wonderful memory of watching the show with her that she'd just shared with Castle...the first time she'd ever shared that with anyone. After a few minutes, her phone chirped with a text message from Josh telling her he was just a few minutes away. She sighed and started to close up for the night. She turned off the PC and pulled her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk. Then after a moment of thought, put the signed photo in the drawer where her purse had been. Josh knew nothing about her secret Temptation vice, and she didn't feel like sharing it with him.

As she made her way to the elevator, she couldn't help but think again of the look on Castle's face when Josh called. Josh had to have a sixth sense when something was happening between her and Castle, because he always seemed to call right at that exact moment. Kate smiled then as she recalled Josh telling her how it seemed to him that Castle always managed to interrupt them when something was happening. Her thoughts still on Castle, she entered the elevator, pushed the button for the first floor then leaned against the back wall. With her eyes closed, she relived once again The Kiss. Even though it was in an ally and there was a man with a gun watching, it was still the most amazing kiss she ever experienced. She quickly opened her eyes and shook her head to clear her mind. She was about to meet Josh and they would spend the rest of the night together before he went back on shift at 3am. She should not be thinking about kissing Castle. Not now, anyway.

When she walked out of the elevator, she immediately saw Josh talking to the desk Sergeant. Josh seemed to think that everyone liked him when actually just about everyone at the precinct barely put up with him. Although Kate didn't see it, according to Lanie everyone thought Josh was too full of himself and somehow managed to tick off every officer and detective he spoke to. Even Captain Montgomery didn't seem to care for him and by the look on the Sergeant's face; he wasn't making any friends here either.

In fact, the more Josh spoke to him, the more annoyed the Sergeant looked so Kate hurried to Josh and took his arm; she nodded to the Sergeant, wished him a good night and then turned to leave, pulling Josh along with her. He tried to kiss her cheek as they were walking but only managed to get a wet smudge on her makeup as they walked to the taxi Josh had waiting. After they got in Kate asked, "Where are we going?"

Josh replied, "I heard of a place that serves food and has a great old atmosphere, reminiscent of the Great Depression."

As Josh continued to talk, Kate zoned out and her mind was no longer on Josh or their evening. The mention of the Great Depression immediately brought to mind the Old Haunt and how excited Castle is to own it. Although she'll never admit it, she thinks it's sweet when he suddenly finds a period piece for the bar on e-bay and just has to immediately share it with her and ask her opinion. A small smile appeared on her face as she recalled the times she spent there with him…well with him and sometimes the boys. She was still recalling the first time they were all there with the Captain when she felt the taxi come to a stop.

Belatedly she realized Josh had been talking the entire time they'd been in the taxi but she hadn't heard a word he said. She looked around out the window as Josh paid the driver and was shocked to see they were at the Old Haunt. She turned to him and exclaimed, "Josh! What are we doing here?"

Josh smiled at her and said, "The cop at the desk told me that all the other cops hang out at this bar called the Old Haunt. I thought we'd come here."

Kate shook her head, "No. No, I don't want to go here; I just thought we'd have a quiet dinner and relax after a long day." Her mind was going a mile-a-minute trying to think of reasons why she didn't want to go in the bar without actually telling him the real reason. Castle would be there with the boys.

Josh smiled at Kate and said, "I know you do, Babe, but this is a cop bar, filled with the cops you work with and I thought it would be good for them to see how happy we are together." As she was trying to come up with a nicely worded refusal he continued, "Plus it gives me the opportunity to meet your co-workers and get to know them better. Wouldn't you like for us all to get together once in-a-while?"

Kate was still struggling to come up with a valid reason not to go inside other than the fact that no one likes him there, when he got out of the taxi and eagerly pulled her along with him. She was still trying to come up with something to say as the taxi drove away and Josh headed toward the stairs.

.

.

Richard Castle sat at the end of the bar at the Old Haunt, nursing his scotch. He had no intention of getting drunk although he really, really wanted to, if only to forget why he was there. But it was his bar, it was one of those nights when it seemed that most of the 12th Precinct showed up and he really couldn't drown his sorrows…his mind stopped working as he suddenly realized he was starting to think like he was in a soap opera.

He shook his head and took another sip just as Jerry the bartender placed a fresh bowl of popcorn in front of him. Castle preferred to have fresh popcorn rather than peanuts because it cut down on the mess. No peanuts meant no peanut shells on the floor to slip on. As he sipped his drink he could hear Ryan in the background trying to explain to Esposito how to play darts properly, and Castle wondered again where Ryan managed to find all that patience. 'Must be because he has sisters', he thought to himself as he slowly turned the glass in front of him.

He lifted his hand, took another sip of his scotch and tried to understand what he'd done to the Universe that it treated him so badly. It was a perfect moment. It was so perfect that he couldn't even think of the proper words to describe it other than magic. Kate loved the autographed Temptation Lane photo, and when she told him the story of watching it with her mother, Rick just couldn't believe how lucky he was to be the one she opened up to about something so personal. Then naturally her stupid phone rang…and naturally it _had_ to be her stupid boyfriend…and naturally the wonderful moment ended and he found himself spending the evening with the boys when he'd much rather be with the girl.

He looked over his shoulder, saw Ryan once again patiently explaining to Esposito how to total the score, and had to smile when Esposito winked at him as Ryan looked at the board. He chuckled to himself and was glad he came, even if Ka…even if Beckett was probably out with Motorcycle boy by now. Although part of him was unhappy that he was just with the guys, he was mostly glad he had them to help keep him from getting too maudlin over the stupid call and stupid boyfriend and the seemingly stupid Universe.

A few minutes later he was assured the Universe seriously had it in for him when he heard a voice say, "Castle? What are you doing at a cop bar?"

Really? In his own bar? Rick turned around and looked at the author of his new misfortune and said, "Hey, Demming. How's it going?" He was inordinately proud that he'd managed to keep from calling the detective 'Schlemming' when he spoke.

Tom Demming waved to a couple of officers he knew before he turned back to Castle. "I haven't seen you here before, Castle. Did you hear about the half price drinks that members of the 12th get?" Demming spoke with a smirk.

Castle could have really done without Demming showing up. The last time he saw Demming, he was making plans for the Memorial Day Weekend at the beach with Beckett. Castle still felt hurt that she'd lied and said she had to work when she was really going away for the weekend with Demming.

Tom couldn't believe that Castle was sitting at the bar. Of all the people he didn't want to see, it was Castle. Tom had come to the Old Haunt to meet with and enjoy an hour or so with his girlfriend, and really wasn't happy to see Castle there. For one, he was sure that Castle was the reason why Kate broke things off with him just before they were going to go away for the Memorial Day weekend last year. The second reason was his girlfriend, Lisa, although a very smart and ambitious woman and rising Assistant District Attorney, had a flaw that Demming just couldn't seem to fix. She was a major fan of Richard Castle and once she found out that Tom worked at the 12th Precinct, she had been asking Tom to get Castle to sign her Nikki Heat books. After what happened with Kate, Tom didn't want Lisa anywhere near Castle at all, and here he was, sitting at the bar at the Old Haunt and Lisa was due to arrive any time now.

Castle couldn't believe it. Not only did Motorcycle boy manage to ruin his time with Beckett, now he couldn't even stew over that as her ex had to show up. At his bar. On a night when he really didn't want to be there in the first place. The Universe must really hate him, he thought as Demming ordered a drink from the bartender.

Castle was about to respond to Demming's question when Esposito walked up, "Hey, Demming! Nice to see you man."

Demming smiled and said, "Good to see you too, Esposito. I was just wondering what Castle was doing at a cop bar."

Esposito shook his head, "Cop bar? Tom, this isn't just a cop bar, it's…" he stopped as he saw two figures open the door and stand at the entrance, looking around the bar. Castle noticed his abrupt halt, followed his gaze and mumbled, "Just great. Motorcycle boy, just what I need."

Demming didn't quite hear what Castle said but he did hear Esposito say, "Oh great, Motorcycle boy is here," in as disgusted tone as Demming ever heard.

Demming turned around to see what suddenly bothered Castle and Esposito and saw Kate standing at the door with a tall man by her side, his arm around her shoulder. "Who's that with Kate?" he asked.

"Motorcycle boy," Castle and Esposito said at the same time, with the same level of disgust in their voice.

"Who's Motorcycle boy?"

"Her boyfriend," Castle replied just as Ryan walked up and asked what was going on. Looking in the same direction as the other men he said, "Oh great, Motorcycle boy had to show up and ruin things."

Demming meanwhile turned back to Castle and asked, "Her boyfriend? I thought she broke up with me to be with you?"

Castle was too busy trying to look anywhere but at the couple at the door when he suddenly realized what Demming said. "Wait, _she_ broke up with you?" When Demming nodded yes, Castle asked, "Why did you think she broke up with you for me when she's with him?"

"Right before we were going to leave for the beach she broke up with me. Told me I wasn't what she was looking for just then or something like that."

"You didn't go to the beach?" Castle asked, still confused.

Demming looked back at Kate and Motorcycle boy and said, "Of course we didn't go. She broke things off with me and then left to go to your party."

Castle shook his head and said, "Well, she sure didn't leave you to be with me, looks like she wanted to be with him."

Ryan was about to respond and tell Castle what really happened that afternoon when Esposito nudged him in the ribs.

Demming was looking at the couple and it seemed there was an argument going on between them. "Does his hair look like it needs to be washed to you guys?" he asked in an aside voice as he continued to watch the two at the door. After another minute, they both headed towards the bar and the four men there.

.

.

Every step down the stairs she took felt to Kate like a walk to the guillotine. She knew Esposito and Ryan were inside the bar and that they made no bones over the fact that they didn't care for Josh, although they attempted to be polite whenever they saw him, she could tell it was just for show. That was one of the reasons why she tried to keep him from coming to the precinct any more. She still didn't understand how she could have missed it when he told her he was bringing her to the Old Haunt. She really had to stop tuning him out all the time, but lately it seemed the easiest way to be with him.

When the door opened and they stepped inside, Josh smiled. He turned to Kate and said, "Wow, isn't this a great place? Look, there's a man playing an old time piano! It's just like Casablanca."

As he continued to talk about what he saw in the bar, Kate couldn't help but be reminded of Castle's enthusiasm and his childlike glee in owning the bar and bringing it back to its former glory. As she was thinking of Castle, Josh suddenly stopped talking and when she looked at him he had a scowl on his face. "What's _he_ doing here?" he growled in an angry tone.

Kate turned to the direction Josh was looking and saw Castle seated at the bar with three men standing by him. Two were Esposito and Ryan and they were all looking in her direction. Kate immediately noticed that although Esposito and Ryan had pained looks on their faces, Castle seemed to have developed a stone visage and she could see nothing at all on his face. His eyes, however, seemed to not have their friendly twinkle that she was used to seeing. When the third man turned around and she saw it was Tom Demming, she suddenly wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. This had to be a bad dream.

"Kate? What is _he_ doing here?" Josh asked again.

"Castle?"

"Yes, Castle!"

Kate shrugged her shoulders and said, "The boys invited him here for a drink after the case."

"You couldn't have told me that before we got here?" Josh growled. Kate glared back and replied, "Why do you think I was trying to avoid coming here?" He shook his head and said, "Well at least Ryan and…what's the other guy's name again?"

"Esposito."

"Yeah. Well at least there are two friendly faces here. Come on, they're all watching us. We'll go over, say a quick hello then get to a table as fast as possible."

Josh took Kate's hand and they walked to the end of the bar, she noticed Tom turn around and say something to Castle and the boys before turning back to watch as she walked towards them. Whatever it was he said managed to get a smile out of Ryan and Esposito and a snort out of Castle.

Josh came up to the bar, keeping Kate close to him, looked at Ryan and Esposito and said, "Hi boys, long time no see, huh?"

Castle heard Esposito mumble, "Not long enough," before he and Ryan said, "Hey Josh," and nodded to Beckett.

Josh then looked at Rick and said in a monotone, "Castle." Rick gave a small smile, nodded his head then turned back to his scotch. Esposito meanwhile had a glint in his eye and a grin on his face when he said, "Josh, you haven't met Tom, have you?"

Josh said he hadn't and Esposito saw the look of dread in Kate's eyes as he said, "Well then, Tom, this is Josh Davidson, _Doctor_ Josh Davidson, Beckett's boyfriend." Josh stood a little straighter and smiled at Esposito before he put his hand out to Demming. Meanwhile Esposito continued with the introduction, "Josh, this is Detective Tom Demming, Beckett's _ex_-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Josh asked in surprise looking at Kate with his hand still outstretched. As Ryan closed his eyes, Esposito grinned and Castle downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, Kate nodded her head slowly and wished once again that the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Josh, huh?" Demming said as he shook the man's hand. "So you're the guy she broke up with me for." Kate couldn't be more embarrassed, here was her current boyfriend, talking to her ex-boyfriend all while right beside Castle, the person she really she ended things with Demming for…and still held strong feelings for, that she found herself often failing to suppress. Things couldn't get more screwed up, could they?

Josh had a confused look on his face, "Excuse me, what did you say?" Kate felt like running away into the ladies room and Esposito and Ryan had huge grins on their faces. At least Castle was keeping out of things, just staring at the glass in his hand. Kate gave serious thought to grabbing Josh and running away when Tom spoke.

"Last year, Kate and I met on a case and started dating," he turned and nodded towards Castle, "after I knew I wouldn't be stepping in on someone's territory."

Kate looked at Tom with surprise, 'Territory?' she thought. 'I'm territory?' Her anger to that statement almost made her forget the humiliation she was facing.

Josh meanwhile replied, "Who, Castle?"

Tom nodded his head, "Yeah, they seemed pretty tight but he assured me nothing was going on between them so I asked her out and she accepted."

"So you broke up after the summer?" Josh asked. Kate noticed that Esposito's grin got even wider and she seriously thought of throwing the bowl of popcorn at him.

Now, however, Tom looked confused, "No, it was just before Memorial Day weekend. I'd made plans for us to spend the weekend at a romantic beach cottage and managed to get reservations at one of the best restaurants in the area when Kate suddenly broke up with me just before we were about to leave." He shook his head and added, "She'd even brought her suitcase to work that day so we could leave early, but obviously she wanted to spend time with you."

Kate was speechless, everything she never wanted to have seen the light of day was pouring out like Niagara Falls, and she noticed that Castle looked up when Tom described how she broke up with him. The look in Castle's eyes almost made her turn away; there was so much hurt and confusion there.

Josh still looked confused but there was something else in his eyes too. "Memorial day?" he asked, looking at Kate. He then turned to Tom as he said, "Yeah, I figured she broke up with me to be with him," and he pointed to Castle with his thumb. "But clearly she's with you."

Josh turned back to Kate and said, "Memorial day? You broke up with him on Memorial day?" He then turned back to Tom and said, "We only started dating in September. From the way she acted and some things she said, I thought she'd recently ended a serious relationship. But it was in May?" He turned to Kate and asked, "If you broke up with him in May, why were you so upset in September?"

Kate stared at Josh but couldn't think of anything to say. What could she tell him, that Castle came back and opened up all the doors in her heart that she had locked over the summer? That he was still with Gina then and she wanted to show him that somebody wanted her? Should she tell Josh that Castle still held more of her than he ever did…or would? The internal dialog continued in her head and it finally came down to this, despite Josh's jealousy over Castle, and despite her feelings for Castle, Josh stayed with her rather than go to Haiti, and he was really trying to make things work with them by backing off at the hospital and refusing extra shifts. He was making an effort and Kate felt that he deserved that she should too.

Even though it felt like hours, mere seconds went by when Kate saw Castle raise his hand and the bartender come over. He nodded to Castle and picked up his empty glass, then he looked at Kate and said, "Good evening Detective." Still reeling from the conversation Josh and Tom had, Kate simply nodded her head and said, "Hi, Jerry."

Jerry looked closely at her for a moment and just as Josh was going to ask his question again said, "Uh oh, looks like a vodka night for you Detective."

"Definitely!" Kate replied as Jerry turned away to get their drinks.

"Vodka night?" Josh asked.

Looking around Kate said, "Let's find a table Josh." He looked at her waiting for an answer to both of his questions while Kate looked around and saw that there were no tables free. Great.

"Castle's booth is still free, Beckett. We can move here to the bar and you and Josh can have that," Ryan said.

Kate nodded her head and was about to thank him when both Josh and Tom said, "Castle's booth?"

"He has his own booth here, Kate?" Josh asked with a growing hint of anger in his voice.

"Sure," Esposito replied. "It's his bar, so it goes without saying he has his own booth."

"It's _his_ bar?" Demming asked in shock.

"That's why the 12th gets drinks half price," Ryan said. "And _we_ don't pay at all!" Esposito added.

The expression on Josh's face told Kate that this was going to be a very long night. Tom gaped at Castle just as Jerry returned with the shots of scotch and vodka. Both Castle and Beckett immediately reached for their glass and at the same time quickly downed the drinks in one gulp.

They put their glasses down at the same moment and said in unison, "Another, Jerry." Beckett added, "And keep them coming."

"Kate…" Castle heard Josh start to speak and he knew he had to put a stop to everything. Although he learned some things tonight that bothered him, some that made him feel the pain of last spring again; he also saw that Kate was embarrassed. Actually embarrassed seemed too mild a word, mortified seemed to fit and his author's mind was happy with that.

However awkward or sad he felt, his feelings for Kate wouldn't let this go on and maybe because he'd had a few drinks he finally spoke up. "Guys!" When he had everyone's attention he said, "Jerry, keep the drinks coming, Detective Beckett can have my booth for the night." He turned to Tom and Josh and said, "Kate and I are partners and friends, and she can date who she wants, when she wants and it's _nobody's_ business but hers!" He gave a stern look at Ryan and Esposito when he said that.

He turned back to Beckett and said, "Kate, Josh, I hope you have a good evening." He turned to Demming and said, "Nice to see you again Tom, enjoy your night." He then nodded to Ryan and Esposito and got up from his stool. "I'll be in my office if you need me, Jerry," he said as he picked up his bowl of popcorn.

As Castle turned to leave, Kate tied to tell him through her eyes how much she appreciated his standing up for her, but he never looked her way. She took a breath to prepare herself for whatever the evening would bring, then grabbed Josh's hand and started to walk towards Castle's private booth. "You two have a nice night," Ryan said to them as they passed.

Josh nodded and said, "See you around Ryan and Piscopo," then nodded to Demming, "Ron."

Castle heard Kate say, "His name is Tom," before they disappeared into the crowd. Esposito watched them as they left and said, "Man, what a jerk." Ryan added, "I have no idea why she stays with him." Tom looked at them both and said, "She chose _him_ over me? Hell, even Castle here is better than him." Ryan nodded in agreement, as Castle just shook his head. He turned around as Jerry brought him another scotch saying, "Here you go boss, and leave the bowl, I'll send a fresh one down to you."

Castle nodded his head in thanks, turned to Demming and the boys and said, "Night guys." He'd taken about five steps away when Demming called out, "You own a cop bar, Castle?"

Castle kept walking and only waved his free hand at Demming but just before he reached the end of the bar, a woman's voice cried out from the entrance, "Oh my God! You're Richard Castle!"

Tom looked up and saw his girlfriend Lisa staring at Castle. "Oh crap!" he said, "I really don't like that guy."

.

.

.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am experiencing the worst case of writers block in the history of writers block. It doesn't even comply with the definition of writers block any more; I am experiencing writers Hoover Dam, or Aswan Dam, whichever is larger.**

**I have so many snippets, some mere sentences, others paragraphs and conversations that start and go nowhere and this was one of them. I wrote the part where Castle is in the bar and Demming shows up and that was it for about two months when suddenly there was a crack in the dam and the rest came out. Btw, the working title for this story was "The enemy of my enemy isn't necessarily my friend…especially **_**that **_** guy!" It's a tad too long for FF, plus I always prefer to use Finnigans Law when describing how things work. Finnigans Law says that when Murphy stated that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong at the worst possible time, he was an optimist. Thus the title. I think both Castle and Beckett would agree that Muprhy was indeed an optimist in this story.**


End file.
